Alyssa Milano
"We aren't releasing the due date but... I am in my last trimester." - Alyssa discusses pregnancy via Twitter, July 1, 2011 Alyssa Milano is a slut that likes to show her titz every chacne she gets@@!u Biography Alyssa Milano is the daughter of Italian-American parents Lin, a fashion designer, and Tom, a film music editor. Alyssa was born in a working class neighborhood in Brooklyn and grew up in a modest house on Staten Island. One day, her babysitter, who was an aspiring dancer, dragged Alyssa along to a an open audition for the first national tour of Annie. But it was Alyssa, not the sitter, who beat out 1,500 other wanna be stage actresses to snag a role. So at the tender age of seven, with her mother in tow, Alyssa joined the tour as July, one of the orphans. After 18 months on the road, Alyssa, who had begun to garner a reputation as an energetic and charismatic young actress, left Annie to be featured in off-Broadway productions and television commercials. Then, in 1983 at age 10, she landed her breakthrough role on the new sitcom "Who's the Boss?" (1984) as Tony Danza's saccharine sweet daughter, Samantha Micelli, a kid whose native Brooklyn accent rivaled her TV dad's. In order for Alyssa to accept the gig, the Milano family had to uproot and move 3,000 miles to Hollywood Career *Who's the Boss? (1984-1992) *Poison Ivy 2: Lily (1996) *Fear (1996) *Melrose Place (1997-98) *Lady and the Tramp 2 (2001) (voice) *Charmed (1998-2006) *The Blue Hour (2007) *My Name Is Earl (2007-2008) *Wisegal *Pathology *Romantically Challenged (2010) *My Boyfriends girlfriend (2010)ri |} * *Hall Pass (2011) Personal Life Alyssa Milano has had a Dyslexia Disorder ever since she was in elementry school. In 2004 Milano came out and explained in a interview how she had learned to deal and work with her disorder: : "I've stumbled over words while reading from teleprompters. Sir John Gielgud, whom I worked with on The Canterville Ghost years ago, gave me great advice. When I asked how he memorized his monologues, he said, 'I write them down.' I use that method to this day. It not only familiarizes me with the words, it makes them my own." Milano has always been a huge fan of the Los Angeles Dodgers. In 2007 she created her own signature "Touch" line of team apparel for female baseball fans, currently available on Major League Baseball's website, along with her own baseball blog, which began selling in 2009, through a boutique store located in Citi Field, the home of the New York Mets. She has an interest in the Los Angeles Kings, a National Hockey League team and is involved with a related clothing line. In 2008, she expanded that to NFL football, as a New York Giants fan. Since Milano is in the same hometown as NFL Network's Rich Eisen (Staten Island), she revealed some of her family's connections with the New Ycked the winners of NFL games for week 7 of 2008. Milano has a collection of 8 tattoos on her body: *The rosary tattoo placed on her right shoulder blade shows this deep devotion for her religion. *The tattoo on her neck is a variation of the Bhuddist symbol for HUM and can be interpreted as a symbol for depth of wisdom and unity *The left wrist is the Buddhist symbol for Om which is used in many religious chants and symbolizes the essence of the universe *The right wrist contains a tattoo of an ouroboros, a snake biting it's own tale that represents the circular flow of things including death and rebirth *On her left ankle she has an angel, which also has the initials of an ex flame *On her right ankle is a wraparound chain of roses, red petals and green leaves *Her other tattoos consist of a kneeling fairy with grass and flowers on her lower stomach *and Her lower back region has a sacred heart which symbolizes a zeal for life and love Milano is a vegetarian and appears in numerous PETAadvertising campaigns for vegetarianism. Outside of acting, her hobbies include photography, humanitarian work, and spending time with her three dogs and eight horses. In 2005, she was ranked #5 in the "50 Cutest Child Stars — All Grown Up". Milano was briefly married to singer-songwriter Cinjun Tate in 1999; they were divorced later that same year. She briefly dated Justin Timberlake in 2002. She has dated a number of professional athletes, including Brad Penny, Carl Pavano, Barry Zito and Russell Martin. She is currently married to CAA agent David Bugliari; the couple became engaged on December 18, 2008, after more than a year of dating. The couple were married on August 15, 2009 in an Italian, garden-themed ceremony at her parents' New Jersey estate. Alyssa and David are currently expecting their first child - a boy. Images Alyssa_DISFunkshion Magazine (2).jpg|In DISfunkshion Magazine Alyssa_DISFunkshion Magazine2 (2).jpg Alyssa_Magazine2_(2).jpg| Alyssa_Magazine1.jpg| AlyssaHor1.jpg|At Horrible Bosses Premiere - June 30, 2011 AlyssaHor2.jpg alyssaHor3.jpg alyssahor4.jpg Alyssahor5.jpg alyssahor9.jpg alyssahor8.jpg AlyssaBosses.jpg AlyssaTwitterPIc.jpg AlyssaJune02(1).jpg|Out and About June 02, 2011 AlyssaJune02.jpg AlyssaJune2(3).jpg AlyssaPrince.jpg|Alyssa on stage with Prince - May 29, 2011 AlyssaUnicef001.jpg|Alyssa at UNICEF Karaoke Fundraiser May 2011 alyssaunicef004.jpg alyssaunicef002.jpg alyssaunicef003.jpg alyssaunicef0004.5.jpg alyssaunicef005.jpg alyssahangover2(2).jpg|At Hangover Part II Premiere May 2011 alyssahangover2.jpg alyssahangover2(3).jpg Alyssayogamay16.jpg|Out and About May 16 Alyssa_WhiteHouse.jpg|Alyssa + Husband at White House Correspondent's Associate Dinner Alyssa_WhiteHouse1.jpg Alyssa_WhiteHouse3.jpg Alyssa_WhiteHouse4.jpg Alyssa-Twitter.jpg|Twitter Pic - May 4, 2011 AlyssaCoach0.jpg| Coach Hosts An Evening of Cocktails and Shopping To Benefit The Children's Defense Fund AlyssaCoach1.jpg alyssaCoach2.jpg|With Selma Blair AlyssaCoach3.jpg AlyssaCoach4.jpg AlyssaCoach5.jpg AlyssaCreative1.jpg|Creative Coalition - April 28, 2011 AlyssaCreative2.jpg AlyssaCreative3.jpg AlyssaSanFranLA.jpg|At San Francisco Giants vs. Los Angeles Dodgers Game April 2011 AlyssaApril2011(1).jpg|Alyssa with her daughter April 2011 AlyssaApril2011(2).jpg AlyssaApril2011.jpg|April 2011 AlyssaBreakingIn1.jpg|Breaking In AlyssaBreakingIn2.jpg AlyssabreakingIn3.jpg March_13_Alyssa1.jpg|At World Premiere of Limitless March 11, 2011 Alyssa_Limitless_Mar13_1(2).jpg Alyssa_MilanoMarch13 (2).jpg March_13_Alyssa2.jpg AlyssaLimitless2.jpeg Alyssalimitless.jpeg Alyssa_Airport.jpg|At the airport, March 2011 Alyssa_ShootingBreak.jpg|On set of Breaking In, March 2011 Alyssa_GreyGooseFeb2011.jpg|At Grey Goose Animal Benefit Feb 2011 Alyssa(1).jpg Alyssa(2).jpg Alyssa(3).jpg Alyssa(5).jpg AlyssaFull1.jpg AlyssaFull2.jpg alyssakentuckyderby1.jpg|At Kentucky Derby alyssakentuckyderby.jpg Alyssatouch1.jpg|Touch 2011 Collection Promo Alyssatouch2.jpg Alyssa000.jpg AlyssaWB1.jpg|InStyle/Warner Bros. Golden Globes Award Party - Jan 16, 2010 AlyssaWB2.jpg AlyssaHope.jpg|Hope For Haiti Fundraiser - Jan 2010 AlyssaMilanoTussle.jpg AlyssaHouse.jpg am1.jpg am2.jpg am3.jpg am4.jpg am5.jpg am6.jpg am7.jpg am8.jpg am9.jpg am10.jpg am11.jpg am12.jpg am13.jpg am14.jpg am15.jpg Am16.jpg Am17.jpg am28.jpg am29.jpg am30.jpg am31.jpg am20.jpg am21.jpg am23.jpg am24.jpg am25.jpg am26.jpg am27.jpg AlyssaM1.jpg alyssaM4.jpg AlyssaDavid1.jpg|Alyssa with David on their Wedding day AlyssaDavid0.jpg AlyssaDavid1.5.jpg|On their honeymoon AlyssaDavid2.jpg Alyssadavid3.jpg|At Lakers game AlyssaDavid3.5.jpg AlyssaDavid4.jpg AlyssaDavid5.jpg AlyssaDavid6.jpg AlyssaDavid7.jpg|Serving Christmas Dinner to homeless in LA Mission AlyssaDavidHalloween.jpg|Halloween 2009 AlyssaDavid8.jpg alyssarc1.jpg|Romantically Challenged Promotion - 2009 AlyssaRc0.jpg alyssarc2.jpg alyssarc3.jpg alyssarc4.jpg Alyssarc5.jpg alyssarc6.jpg Peta-alyssa_milano.jpg|Peta Advertisement Peta-alyssa_milano1.jpg peta_alyssa-milano.jpg AlyssaPeta1.jpg| PETA'S 25TH Anniversaryn Gala and Humanitarian Awards - Arrivals AlyssaPeta2.jpg ALyssaPeta3.jpg AlyssaMWisegal1.jpg|Wisegal AlyssaMWisegal2.jpg AlyssamWisegal3.jpg alyssamwisegal3.5.jpg AlyssaMWisegal4.jpg AlyssaMNE1.jpg|My Name is Earl AlyssaMNE2.jpg AlyssaMNE3.jpg AlyssaMNE4.jpg alyssaswp2.jpg|Single With Parents alyssaswp1.jpg alyssaswp0.jpg AlyssaEmmys.jpg|2008 Emmys AlyssaBangs.jpg| AlyssaVanityFair1.jpg|Xavier Torres-Bacchetta for Vanity Fair Espagne Sept 2007 AlyssaVanityFair2.jpg AlyssaVanityfair3.jpg AlyssaN1.jpg Alyssan2.jpg Alyssan3.jpg alyssaUn1.jpg AlyssaUn3.jpg alyssaUn4.jpg AlyssaUn5.jpg CharmedSet1.jpg Charmedset3.jpg Charmedset4.jpg AlyssaChild.jpg|As a child AlyssaasBaby.jpg|Alyssa as a baby Twitter/Facebook Pics AlyssaAugust.jpg|August 18, 2011 AlyssaTwitter.jpg|June 2011 AlyssaTwitter1.jpg AlyssaTwitter2.jpg TwitterApril2011.jpg|April 2011 TwitterApril2011(1).jpg TwitterApril2011(2).jpg TwitterApril2011(3).jpg TwitterApril2011(4).jpg TwitterJan2011(0).jpg|Jan 2011 TwitterJan2011(1).jpg TwitterJan2011(2).jpg TwitterJan2011(3).jpg TwitterJan2011(4).jpg twitterjan2011(5).jpg Twitterjan2011(7).jpg TwitterJan2011(8).jpg TwitterJan2011(9).jpg TwitterJan2011(10).jpg TwitterJan2011(11).jpg TwitterJan2011(12).jpg TwitterJan2011(13).jpg TwitterJan2011(14).jpg TwitterJan2011(14.5).jpg TwitterJan2011(14.6).jpg TwitterJan2011(15).jpg TwitterDec2010.jpeg|Dec 2010 TwitterDec2010(1).jpeg TwitterDec2010(2).jpg TwitterDec2010(3).jpeg TwitterNov2010.jpg|Nov 2010 TwitterNov2010(2).jpg TwitterNov2010(3).jpg TwitterNov2010(4).jpg TwitterOct2010.jpg|Halloween - October 2010 TwitterOct2010(1).jpg TwitterOct2010(2).jpg TwitterOct2010(3).jpeg TwitterOct2010(4).jpg TwitterOct2010(5).jpg TwitterMay2010.jpg|May 2010 - With husband David TwitterMay2010(1).jpg Trivia * Alyssa has dyslexia * Alyssa loves Baseball but hated the fact that there was no baseball clothing for women. This is the reason behind her own clothing line Touch by Alyssa Milano. * Ariel, the Little Mermaid's appearance was based on Alyssa Milano, who was 16 at the time. * She is a big fan of the LA Dodgers. * Alyssa is a big supporter of "Trick or Treat for UNICEF". * Alyssa is a big supporter of PETA. * Alyssa is a vegetarian and supports it openly * Both Alyssa and Holly married a David. * Dated Charmed Co-star Brian Krause. * Milano said she cried for two weeks after Charmed ended. * She is a big part of the "Help to cure AIDS" in Africa. * She has a best-selling exercise video in 1988 called Teen Steam. * Holly Marie Combs and Shannen Doherty were her bridesmaids at her wedding to Cinjun August Tate. * Alyssa is allergic to soy products. * Alyssa and Holly Combs are close friends. * Alyssa Milano and Rose McGowan were both mentioned in Veronica Mars. Alyssa in season 1, Rose in season 3. * Alyssa states in "The Women of Charmed' interview that Aaron Spelling called her while she was in Hawaii and asked her to be Phoebe which of course, she gladly accepted. * She follows all of the three other main Charmed co-stars on Twitter. * Alyssa and Shannen Doherty were both cast in two of Aaron Spelling's famous TV Teen Soaps, Shannen on Beverly Hills 90210 and Alyssa on Melrose Place. Ironically, Melrose Place is a spin-off of Beverly Hills 90210. * Alyssa is extremely turned off by the MTV series Jersey Shore and it's misrepresentation of Italian-American people & residents of New Jersey, she has been called the "fearless leader" of those against the show. In December 2009, in association with the website FunnyorDie.com, Alyssa created a video where she is transformed into Snooki, showing how Italians and New Jerseyans are misrepresented in the series. Alyssa has said: "My husband actually showed me the trailer on YouTube last night, and I got upset. It upset me. I was like, 'Turn that off!' So no, I don't think I'll be watching that!'". http://www.funnyordie.com Website and Social Networks *http://www.alyssa.com *http://twitter.com/#!/Alyssa_Milano References Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8